Fred and George
by cerenamoments96
Summary: Basically i shipped fred and george. This story is set after The battle of hogwarts. Fred is gone, hermione abondoned ron for The doctor, It was only George now. But, George is still having memories of fred. Including a very certain memory.


Yes im really going to Ship Fred and George Weasley. i got the idea from my boyfriend james. okay wish me best of luck! I hope yall like this!

George's P.O.V

Its been two months since the battle of hogwarts, two months since rons lover hermione left him for the mad man in the blue box, whom looked like barty crouch jr. And most important of all.. Two months since i had lost my best friend, brother, And most importantly my lover, Fred Weasley. I was still heartbroken. THere were nights i didnt sleep, i was so used to him sneaking into my bed and cuddling with me at night. God did i miss him. I let out a soft sigh. Why? Why of all people? Why Fred! I suddenly punched the wall of my room, Shit! that hurt... i curled up into a ball and began to cry. Soon a memory came to me, it was the first time i admitted my love to Fred.

**Flashback!**

**I closed my eyes and took freds hands, at first i could feel him giving me a weird look, i just sighed and in a soft tone whispered "Fred, Idc if you hate me after this but i have to confess this to you!"**

**Freds eyes looked at me with wondering, i knew he was confused so i went on "Fred, im gay, and... im in love with you.."**

**Freds eyes got wide, instead of pulling his hand from mine he held it tighter and then kissed me deeply, oh god. Was this really happening? i was kissing my identical twin brother. Finally i realised, i didnt care and kissed him back. I moaned, wait what? i just moaned! Why...My thoughts were cut off as i let out another moan, it was fred. Was was kissing my sweet spot and rubbing my hard on. I looked at him with curiosity, i always thought of him as such a gentle soul. I never expected himt o be like this. "mm F...fred.." I moaned his name. I wanted him to do it more. So he slowly unzipped my pants and pushed them off of me. Dear god! He was so good at this. I wondered if he'd ever done this before, i pushed the thought to the back of my mind as he kissed me again. Mmm I just wanted him to be inside of me! Soon he layed me downand i went to unzip and push off his pants but they were already gone, when did that happen? Oh well, slowly he took my shirt off, the ass was teasing me, i let him tho. I was to submissive to take over him. So i gently tugged his shirt off. Mum and dad were gone. Ron hadnt been home for a couple days, he was spending every last second he could with Hermione. I knew we wouldnt get caught so when he suddenly kissed down my body and removed my underwear i moaned every time his lips touched my skin. He gently removed my boxers to reveal my 10 inch hard as a rock cock. He slowly and softly kissed the tip of my hard cock, i instantly wrapped my legs around him... "mmm fred" I moaned his name again. He then suddenly took the whole thing in his mouth and started going up and down. I couldnt help it anymore! "Oh fuck fred!" i girpped the sheets of my bed tightly. He went slowly to tease my but then he soon sped up, God his mouth felt so god damn good on my cock. it only took a few minutes of him doing this to my hard cock for me to cum. I watched him wheni was done and i watched him swallow my full load, then he licked me clean. Oh my fucking god he was good. **

**"george, get on all fours" He whispered sexily in my ear.**

**I nodded "anything for you fred." I slowly and shakingly got on all fours, i had to do it on the floor because the bed was to jiggly. **

**I closed my eyes and got ready for him to push inside me, i felt him stnd up and he got behind me, his dick was poking at my ass. Oh god. I wondered if it wa-AHH! He suddenly pushed inside of me! And Holy shit it hurt! I bit my lip hard trying not to cry. He knew it hurt me and so he let me get adjusted to him. I soon nodded letting him start. He trhusted in and out of me. Oh god he was so huge. I mean we are the same size but god i guess i never realised how big we were. Mmmm god this started feeling so good... I moaned out "oh fred...oh fred"**

**I could feel him smirk. "Oh god george you're so fucking tight!" He went harder and faster and soon he grunted out "Ge...geoge im so c...close"**

**"Cum for me baby!" I screamed out**

**Soon i felt his hot cum inside of me. And oh god it felt like it there was so much cum!**

**He suddenly collapsed on my bed breathing hard, I carefully stood up and kissed his lips sleepily and cuddled with him. He feel asleep, I smiled softly and held him close to me**

**End of Flashback!**

Why? Why of all memories did it have to be that one! I sobbed softly and curled into a ball. Mum came upstairs and knocked on my door lightly, "George sweetie.. its dinner time"

I cried out "Not hungry!"

She softly came in and came over to me "George sweetie you havent eaten in days. Please..."

She was right.. its been three days since the last time i ate.. I was starting to become skin and bones.. id go days without eating then eat a small supper.. I knew it wasnt good for my body.. but i think that was my point.. i just wanted to be with fred again.. now all i had were memories... I sighed and nodded "Coming mum.." I cleaned up for dinner then went downstairs.

Ron was sitting at the table with Harry, GInny and dad. I almost cried and ran back upstairs when i sat down, fred always sat next to me. I needed him! Mum softly took my hand she must have known i was on the verge of tears. I knew ron was to. We both lost our lovers. I let out an audible sigh. I had to hold it together for mum dad and ron. I sorta smiled and nodded which caused mum to let go of my hand. Harry and ginny were the only ones who remained together other than mum and dad. I sighed inside and closed my eyes. We all at dinner and then i went upstairs and went to bed for the night. I closed my eyes and instantly saw fred. I fell into dreams about him.


End file.
